


Fools, Said I, You Do Not Know Silence, Like Cancer Grows

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki in chains, M/M, Thor Odinson's Burning Bridges Tour, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: Five times Thor visits Loki in prison.





	Fools, Said I, You Do Not Know Silence, Like Cancer Grows

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, we all know it happened. Title comes from "The Sound of Silence."

Denial.

The first time occurs before Odin even sentences Loki to a lifetime in an Asgardian palace prison cell. Thor, brimming with furious, erratic energy, hands off the encasement containing the Tesseract to a helmeted servant as soon as they arrive from Midgard, but brushes off offers to take Loki, wrists encircled in chains attached to his waist and mouth silenced by a metal gag, off of his hands. "I'll take him there myself," he says, not breaking stride, and kicks at Loki's heel (unnecessarily, as neither of them had quit walking), a crude means of navigation.

There's a lift available to bring them down to the dungeons. As Loki's ankles are also chained loosely together, it is a small, perhaps undeserved nicety for Thor to maneuver them inside, rather than requiring Loki to struggle with the stairs. The doors close, and the slight downward lurch that accompanies the lift's descent towards the lowest levels of the kingdom matches the one in Loki's stomach as his eyes meet the sparkling blue fire alight in Thor's. 

"I tried to give you an out," Thor finally utters, and it's the first thing he's said directly to Loki for several hours. "I know you were manipulated by the Chitauri, that they found you, lost and hurt, and gave you a purpose. I tried to separate all of that from the idea that you simply thought so little of Asgard, of me, that none of this -" he gestures around vaguely - "meant anything to you anymore, if it ever did. I had hoped that would be enough to stay your hand, but you kept going. You always keep going, Loki. You never learned when to just stop."

Loki's gaze flickers. He's unable to dispute Thor's words, and isn't sure he'd be able to, even if he wasn't wearing a gag. 

Thor appears to have a similar notion. Leaning close, a tiny clasping mechanism releases the muzzle, and Thor tugs it the rest of the way off. "Have you anything to say for yourself?" he queries.

Loki subconsciously wets his lips. "What would you like me to say?" he retorts. "It's not as though Allfather's judgment of my alleged crimes will change just because you find it pitiable that I was bullied into committing them in the first place."

Thor vacillates harshly, frustrated. "A little humility would probably go a long way with him. But you'd prefer to sulk and lash out."

Loki, naturally, does just that. "I'm not your tragic antihero," he hisses, and then emits a brief exclamation of pain when Thor's open palm across his face catches him by surprise.

"No," Thor tells him, "you're my brother. Or were. Up until recently, I thought you were my best friend, my most cherished companion. I had no idea that that meant nothing to you."

"Was your first clue when I tried to kill you at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters?" Loki can sense as he's talking that they're the wrong words to say, but is unable to keep himself from taunting Thor. "Or are you so thickheaded that you only just realized I once preferred death to spending one more minute in yours or Odin's company?"

Shaking his head, Thor simply sighs. "Neither of us will bother you down here, in any case." He moves to unlock the manacles around the other man's wrists and ankles, trying not to feel compassion for Loki when he absently rubs where the arm manacles left him slightly chafed, the already pale skin tinged pinker than usual. "I suppose we have nothing left to say to one another," he offers, beginning to move towards the exit.

Loki watches him with a guarded expression. "No kiss goodbye?" he says mockingly, even pursing his lips a little. He doesn't expect his brother to take the bait, and he certainly doesn't expect Thor to whirl back around, stalk towards him so quickly that he instinctively begins to back up, slam Loki against the cell's cold, unforgiving brick wall, and shove their mouths together. The 'goodbye kiss,' such that it is, is punishing enough, but Thor ups the ante by gripping Loki's still pinkened wrists, collecting them in one large hand and forcing them above his brother's head. The kiss breaks with them both panting and glaring at one another.

It becomes obvious very quickly to Loki that Thor isn't planning to draw this out. Before he can rack his brain for yet another smart remark to utter, he's being turned towards the wall, his breeches yanked down unceremoniously. He hears Thor spit in his hand and squirms in anticipation of his brother's large cock. Bracing for it almost makes it worse; he cries out as he is penetrated, and a stray thought as to how much other prisoners are able to see and hear is pushed away so as to concentrate on surviving this particular moment. 

Thor's hands grip his waist like a vice. Loki arches his back and tries to focus on matching the God of Thunder's rhythm; his hands scrabble feebly for purchase at the wall. He hears Thor's breath hitch, and anticipates his brother's ejaculate filling him mere seconds before Thor comes. He yanks himself out of Loki as soon as he's spent (Loki does not expect to get off himself, and isn't surprised when Thor makes no mention of it), and Loki decides that he must have readjusted his pants one-handed, because they're already back in place when he cautiously turns around. He pulls his own up and cinches them, under his brother's devastated gaze once more. It makes him wither inwardly, but he manages to remain standing, just as Thor manages not to attack once more his now positively swollen mouth, in passion or otherwise.

This time, Thor makes it all the way to the cell's exit, moving efficiently once it magicks open with his unique energy signature. "Goodbye, brother," he says, and Loki says nothing as he watches Thor stalk away.

 

Anger.

Rumors in the dungeons hint that Thor has his hands full, cleaning up the excesses of destroying the Bifrost and loosing hostile aliens on Midgard, among other things. Such is likely why he does not show his face in the lower echelons of the palace for several months, along with the fact that he is not beholden to Loki to keep him company by any stretch of the imagination.

When he does at last return, Loki can practically hear the storm clouds above the highest spheres of the palace. "Did you miss me?" he asks sarcastically, too bored to resist goading his so easily riled brother. "Just couldn't stay away?"

"Shut up." Thor seizes him by the back of the neck, the gesture both familiar and terrifying. His breath comes in slight huffs, and Loki wonders after whether Thor made a point to storm down here before attending to anything more important. The thought is flattering, though he's not sure even he has the guts to insinuate that in his current state. "You don't know how to shut up," Thor continues. "And everything that pours from your mouth is lies and deceit." Thor's breath is hot against his face. "Perhaps I should cut out your tongue. Sew your lips together." Loki must look fairly terrified, because a moment later, Thor shoves him away. "Strip," he orders.

Loki falters. "I don't-" he begins, but Thor's murderous glare silences him.

"Shut. Up." Thor's teeth are gritted. "Strip, Loki. Now." 

Loki does.

Thor drinks the sight in greedily. "Your Jotun form," he says suddenly. "I want to see it. I want to see the real you."

Shocked, Loki shakes his head a little. Thor, however, is unyielding. "Are you deaf, brother? I'm ordering you to shapeshift into your Jotun form. You like to play at being a monster. You might as well look the part."

Loki tries not to shake as he not only contends with the drafty dungeon air, but also the loop Thor has just thrown him towards. He's never shown anyone his true form. What little he was able to get out of Frigga about the ordeal is that Odin cast an enchantment on him to hide his blue skin and red eyes, one that had held since he was a baby. It's something Loki can now manipulate for himself, but there has never been a reason to present himself on Asgard as a member of his alleged homeworld's greatest enemy, especially not in front of Thor, who has more than once sworn to exterminate the entire race.

The enchantment takes mere seconds to lift. In a small act of defiance, Loki manages not to cover himself. He watches Thor watch him, watches the way his brother's eyes trace his slim, now azure frame. "You realize, being half-human, that Laufey would likely never have made you King. He probably left you to die on purpose because he was ashamed of you. You would have been dead by his hand had Allfather not intervened. You're deformed, Loki. You don't deserve the throne in either realm." 

The words sting, a lot. He manages not to react, but Thor is relentless today. He frees his cock, and then gestures towards himself. "You're going to suck it - no," he snaps when Loki begins walking towards him. "On your knees. Crawl to me." He must notice Loki look around, paranoid, because he adds, "And no other enchantments. Whatever the other scum in this place see or hear is part of your punishment today." And so Loki sinks to the hard ground, grimacing only slightly as he crawls towards Thor. When he hesitates, Thor grunts. "What are you waiting for? Suck." 

Loki does. His head bobs along Thor's length, hardened by rage and arousal, whether for Loki himself or his subjugation, it is not particularly clear. "Touch yourself," Thor commands, and Loki's hand immediately goes to his own length, the head of which is nearly purple at the moment. They would both be lying if either claimed not to be enjoying this on some level. Loki's eyes meet Thor's. "You belong here," Thor tells him cruelly. He shoves himself further into Loki's mouth, gripping a fistful of his dark locks, perhaps the only thing truly familiar about his brother in this form. Loki chokes when he comes without a warning, and assumes Thor prefers him to swallow, which he attempts to, before Thor tugs his cock out from between Loki's moist lips. He pumps himself twice, and stripes Loki's chin and the crown of his hair with his essence. 

"Finish yourself off." Loki expects more interaction, but Thor is already taking his leave. He does as his brother has ordered nonetheless, in case Thor decides to check whether or not he did. Miserable and sticky in a puddle of his own aftermath, Loki doesn't even bespell himself clean or even back into his Aesir form for several minutes, instead opting merely to sit and stare at the space only just vacated by Thor.

 

Bargaining.

The throne is an impressively identical replica of Odin's actual ruling chair, and takes up a good portion of Loki's cell. Fortunately, siting atop his brother's lap while Thor sits atop the throne saves space. 

"It's a good vantage point." Thor sounds breezier than he has in weeks of sporadic visits, and in a rare moment of generosity, even reaches around to fist Loki's cock as the smaller man bounces in place, spearing himself with Thor's own member repeatedly. When it's over, Thor even lazily mouths a bit along Loki's neck and one shoulder, and then, just before he begins to pull Loki backwards to rest against him, seems to remember what he's doing, and then extracts himself. "Probably best to bespell the other, erm, residents," he suggests, gesturing at the fake throne. "Too many questions otherwise."

"Way ahead of you," Loki mutters, and hops nimbly onto his feet.

 

Depression.

Loki expects Thor to come 'round after Frigga is murdered, to take out his frustrations, to punish Loki even more than Loki can punish himself for leaving her unprotected. It would almost be a welcome distraction, but Thor stays away, and Loki does his best to grieve alone while pretending not to care either way.

 

Acceptance.

("You betray me, and I will kill you."

"When do we start?")

The clothing Thor brings him is clean and smells distinctly different than this cramped, dank cell. He tries not to appear too grateful, or excited, tries to seem nonchalant when he dumps the rumpled, stained tunic he's been wearing for weeks now on the ground. The fabric is smooth and looks rich. It suits him.

From scant feet away, Thor, arms crossed, albeit not with nearly the malice the stance has held so often in recent past, snorts. "Cold? Or just pleased to see me, brother?" 

Loki follows Thor's eyeline to his perked nipples and goosepimpled torso. "It's obviously my arousal for you," he says sarcastically, and begins to tug on the new outfit's overcoat. Thor reaching for him makes him freeze ... and then he feels his collar being adjusted at the back of his neck. His posture loosens somewhat; and then, Odin be damned, Thor's hand lingers near the juncture of his neck and jawline, and he very nearly moans. He's lonely, and he decides Thor must be, too. Even with all of his friends and public adoration, Thor must miss him specifically to keep coming back here. 

The hand drops to Loki's shoulder, and then at Thor's side. "We start now," he rumbles, and Loki nods and tries not to look disappointed. Then, squaring his shoulders, he follows Thor out of his cell, trusting his rage and Thor's hidden darkness to get them both through this.


End file.
